dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blalafoon/My Thoughts.
Beginning Before I start, I want everybody who reads this to know that if/when i talk about you, I mean no offense to you at all. I'm making this blog to tell you all my thoughts. These will likely not change, so please, instead of complaining, just accept them. My Inabilities I am no drone, I cannot be on chat 24/7 like Luka or Tre can, and I can't be summoned by pushing a button. I have a life, and I take it more seriously than running a website. I cannot read your minds, I cannot know what you think/want before you voice it to me and everybody else. Your ideas are simply ideas, I (and usually the other admins) will decide whether or not they become an implementation when the time is right, and not when your impatience dam floods. I do not exist to be a punching bag. I do what I can for the wiki and what I think is best, I encourage my admins to do what they think may be best also, even though sometimes I may disapprove. My "Flaws" I am not saying that I do not have these issues, because I might, I am calling them "flaws", because that's how they should be worded. "Being Lazy with My Job" Listen up, I edit when I can, and I edit when I'm told. I do patrol recent activity, but I work best when I'm told exactly what I need to do. You may blame me for taking 3 days off right after I started RoH. I'm putting this subject to rest right now. I took 3 days off because of all the stress and negativaty I was taking in from ALL of you. I'm sorry that I'm not a god and that I can't deliver you what you want exactly the moment you want it. "We wouldn't be giving negativity if you'd just do your job" -Indirectly quoted from Alyra All I have to say is I try, sorry if my best can't meet to your standards, but this is why I have admins. Just because they might not work, they might not do what they're told, and they might be abusive doesn't mean it's all of my fault here. I have admins to do stuff if I were to go into absence, my admins might not be able to handle that at current time, and I am getting to the point where I will train them. "Take My Job a Bit More Seriously" I try to handle issues in the highest level if serious I can go too. Just because I like to goof off sometimes and spin an imaginary bottle or two, doesn't mean that I take my job any less seriously. And like I said before, I am no drone and I cannot be on chat at your beckoning call. I know that me, and everybody else on Earth can never be patient. But sometimes, that's what you guys need to do; Patience --> Getting more things done in time thats okay with admins --> Happy admins --> Generosity, kindness, and patience with users --> Happy users --> Ideas for the wiki, and encouragement for admins --> Happier admins --> Patience --> Repeat. How I See my Users LukaCat Putting the fact that we're siblings aside, she's a great admin for the wiki. She can access any information she needs to to having most of my knowledge at her waking call, the fact that she has nothing better to do than be on chat and listen to you guys, and the fact that she's generally easy to get along with makes her the perfect admin. LeKabuto Excellent guy, fairly easy to get along with, shows great potential in the long run, just needs somebody to help him unlock it so that be han achieve the greatness he can as an admin. SS3Tre The guy I trust and listen to the most in the entirety of wikia. Completely honest and down to Earth to me about everything, and a great pal. Had all the wualities of being an admin I like to see, except general knowledge of how to actually run the game. UltimateGohan98 By far, the greatest contributor to the wiki I have ever seen. The fact he has brought over a dozen users here, given the most amount of helpful ideas, and has been here even since the wiki was founded, fills me with joy as I see his devotion. His qualities to be an admin are slightly discouraging, leading me down the path he wants to help, but that he can't handle the job of constantly needing to edit. This may change soon though Conclusions All I'm saying is that I'm not your slave to edit the exact moment you can. I'm the lead man of the site and founder, true, but I also have a life outside of the internet. So, have patience and reap the reawards of that, rather than have impatience, a grumpy admn team, and nothong that gets done correcrlty, or in time. Thank you. Blalafoon 'Talk • ' 19:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts